


unexpected visitor

by leop1ka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slight fluff, Trans Kurapika, keep in mind that i havent actually finished hxh yet or read the manga, leorio and kurapika are soulmates, leorio is a doctor, leorio is a mess, leorio takes care of kurapika, lowkey a happy ending because im not a monster, mention of gon and killua, mention of pietro, theres some scenes that are a bit smutty but no actual smut takes place, time skip leopika, yes i did steal one quote from banana fish shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leop1ka/pseuds/leop1ka
Summary: Two lovers reunite, but love has never been an easy tale.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	unexpected visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rowdy_Simp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdy_Simp/gifts).



It had been a late Saturday evening when a loud banging echoed throughout Leorio Paradinight's home, startling the doctor awake from his impromptu nap on the big pile of work documents that had been scattered all around his office desk, right hand loosely holding his tea shade sunglasses. He looked up from where his head was buried in paper, looking around like he was worried it must have been imagination that had woken him up. Leorio let out a quiet groan, guessing that it was probably all the stress from his job making him start to hear things that weren't really there. He ran a hand through his messy and tangled hair as the urge to let sleep, which he rarely got these days, blissfully overtake him started to become more and more appealing, his head lazily drooping into the curve of his arm. He knew that getting into bed was what he should be doing, instead of risking a painful backache and creaky bones by sleeping in his office chair, but fuck it, he was too tired to care right now.

As Leorio's eyelids slowly closed, another banging on his front door - louder and more persistent - made him jump once again, rudely awakening him. The man cursed, almost hitting his head on the wooden desk in front of him, the glasses dropping on the carpet with a dull thud, getting up from his chair, bones popping and movements sluggish, which made Leorio think he really was the old boney grandpa that Killua insisted he was, as he practically dragged himself to the door, yelling a hurried " _I'm coming, I'm coming!"_ to the unexpected visitor, not even bothering to put on a jacket. Who would even be bothering him at 10 PM on a cold December evening? His secretary had taken the week off (which was the biggest reason why Leorio was so stressed in the first place, but he'd never blame her, God knows that the poor woman deserved a break), and it couldn't be his colleague either, since he was on a blind date, claiming that he needed to get laid fast. _So who the hell was it?_

Probably a confused traveler asking for help with his car, the doctor thought as he adjusted the collar of his white shirt as he neared the door, as those situations happened surprisingly often to him. Almost everywhere he went, somebody had always asked for help with something, whether it be by holding their coffee or helping somebody carry something, and Gon told him it was because he had a "helpful and kind-looking face", but Leorio very much doubted that the face of a 6'4 skinny guy looked especially nice. Despite that, he helped every time.

He gripped the cold doorknob, just as the person on the other side started frantically knocking again. _The person must really be desperate_ , Leorio thought.

But as the door opened with a screeching creak, the polite smile on his face died, heart dropping into his chest, his drowsy state from just a few moments before disappearing into thin air.

It was safe to say that the person in front of him wasn't a panicked traveler.

"Kurapika?" Leorio breathed out, the name feeling bitter in his mouth. He hadn't said it in years. He refused to. His brown eyes widened as he gripped the doorknob with such strength that it was a miracle how it didn't snap in half.

_No. No. No, this couldn't be happening._

He wanted to throw up as he took a step back, completely speechless. He shakily took in the appearance of the man in front of him, severely hoping that he had just made a mistake, that this was all a terrible misunderstanding. It had to be. It had to be. _It had to be_.

But it seemed that the world didn't want it to be just a misunderstanding, as the dreaded face he prayed he wouldn't see, the face he had pressed loving kisses upon, the face that belonged to the only person that truly captured Leorio's heart, looked up at him, scarlet eyes shining in the dark like a majestic gemstone.

A wave of paralyzing emotion hit Leorio as the wound in his heart he had tried so hard to heal, to bring back to life, suddenly re-opened - wounded and hurt and bleeding again, red blood spilling everywhere, drowning him, suffocating him, _killing him_ in its overwhelmingly tight grip, right there in his poorly-lit hallway. He hadn't felt the agonizing burn of the wound in years, so why? Why here? Why now?

Why, why, why?

Why did you come back?

_"Leorio - don't stop, please!" Leorio cradled Kurapika's sweaty face in his hands, forehead touching his, eyes meeting, his thrusts deep and fast._

_"Leorio, oh!"_

_"You look so beautiful like this, sunshine." Leorio spoke as one lone tear escaped the corner of his lover's eye._

_"D-don't leave, don't leave me, Leorio. Please. Stay." A hiccup._

_Leorio caught his lips in a kiss, a silent promise - I won't._

Leorio couldn't move a muscle, dry mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He felt his surroundings blur together until they were an unrecognizable mix, loud static filling his ears.

"Kurapika." He said again like he needed affirmation that that was him indeed, his voice a whisper in the night.

"Leorio." The man in question responded breathily, the way his name rolled off his tongue bringing back fuzzy memories of passionate nights under the moonlight, skin against skin, Kurapika breathing out Leorio's name hundreds of times like a prayer, back arching gracefully, marked necks and heated kisses.

Kurapika's nails digging across his back.

Kurapika's head tucked into the sweaty crook of his neck.

Kurapika's hot tears against his skin.

Their last kiss before they broke apart - a final goodbye.

Leorio still remembered the sour taste of their tears on Kurapika's chapped, red lips. He'd never forgotten what he tasted like, even after all these years.

_"I-I don't want you to leave, sunshine. Don't leave."_

_Kurapika clutched Leorio's face harder in his hands, tongue enveloping his._

_"I have to. I have to, Leo."_

_Leorio tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach._

That night was supposed to be a goodbye, a farewell - _what happened_?

The doctor's teary eyes trailed down to Kurapika's body, where he was clutching a bloody wound on his stomach, hand soaked with blood and staining his black suit jacket. Leorio's instincts kicked in, sheer adrenaline rushing through his veins, stepping aside rigidly. He gulped, a pit in his stomach that he wasn't sure would ever go away, now that he had made his way into his life again.

"Come in." Was all Leorio said, not even asking questions regarding the injury, repressed emotion laced in his strained voice.

Kurapika's scarlet eyes met his, and Leorio felt like another knife had been stabbed deep, deep into his heart again as he saw the miserable beg for help in his eyes - and this time, it didn't pull out. Leorio wasn't sure if the chain user was begging for his wound to be taken care of or if he was begging Leorio not to slam the door in his face. Nevertheless, Kurapika stepped into the home with some struggle, the warm and homely atmosphere now rigid and unwelcoming.

"Sit." Leorio commanded, no room for objections, as he lead the limping blond into the living room, taking out the emergency med-kit he kept from one of the cupboards.

Kurapika slowly sat on the leather couch, inspecting the room carefully, not saying a word as the uncomfortable silence hang in the stoic air.

Leorio's hands gripped the med-kit in his hands as another memory overcame his mind - Leorio working on a leg wound that Kurapika had, holding his skinny leg and kissing the ankle teasingly, a sparkle in his eyes as his lover laughed, a wonderful, bright, pretty sound that had become Leorio's favorite sound the moment he first heard it. It reminded him of birds chirping and bells ringing. Kurapika was giggling at his antics, a beautiful, toothy smile on his face. He was happy. He was _so happy_. Leorio returned his smile.

_Why did he have to change so much?_

Leorio swallowed once more, trying to get rid of the sharp poison-like substance in the back of his throat. He hoped Kurapika didn't see the way he wiped the corner of his eye with the back of his wrist, as he started walking towards him, sock covered feet patting on the floor. It seemed that Kurapika didn't notice it though, his head turned downwards, intently looking at his polished shoes, not making a sound, his eyes still a bright red. Leorio didn't even know why he was helping him as he kneeled down, wordlessly taking off Kurapika's jacket and shirt and starting to work on the wound, trying to ignore Kurapika's warm skin underneath his hands.

The room was silent as the doctor carefully did his job, praying to every deity in the universe that the blond wouldn't notice the way his hands shook with buried anger and nervousness. His usually professional and calm demeanor while working with patients of any age, gender, race, and ethnicity suddenly seemed foreign to him as he worked on the wound with the confidence of a newbie. He wanted to slap himself for behaving this way - why did it take one boy to ruin everything he's ever known?

Halfway through the process, Kurapika's mouth hesitantly opened, red earring glowing in the nightlamp's yellow light.

Leorio beat him to it.

"Don't fucking say anything." He hissed through gritted teeth, the anger he had tried to keep hidden underneath his happy exterior for so long suddenly breaking through. "Did you - did you actually fucking _think_ \- that you have any right to talk? Did you really expect to arrive here and be showered with love and kisses, and I'll pretend not to show you how much you've hurt me? How much you've hurt _us_? What do you want, Kurapika? Because it seemed that you wanted to get away from us all, from me, and Gon and Killua, but now you come here after not answering our calls and texts? We've been worried sick about you, I've been worried sick about you! Gon and Killua may have been children, Kurapika, but they knew what you were doing to yourself, did you know that? Or were you that fucking ignorant not to notice? Or maybe you knew, you just didn't care. That's always been your fucking problem, hasn't it? Not caring enough. Not caring about yourself enough, not caring about Gon and Killua enough, not caring about _me_ enough. I thought you were _DEAD_! What was I supposed to say to Gon when he asked me every day how you were when I thought you were a dead man? They're 20 now, Gon and Killua. Notice how fast time slips by, huh?" Leorio spat, face red and veins in his neck popping, not even realizing that tears were running down his face, his hands shaking.

Kurapika closed his eyes, his hands falling into his lap, refusing to look at Leorio in the eye, which made him even angrier, but he chose to shut up and work on the wound instead.

Leorio wondered what he'd do after he finished taking care of him. Would he leave immediately, revenge still on his mind? Or would he actually stay this time? Leorio heavily doubted it.

"You - you - you fucking prick - you don't have any idea what you did to me." The taller man muttered under his breath, shaking his head, voice cracking, the air around them heavy and motionless.

"Leorio..." Kurapika spoke, breathy and quiet, face white, resembling a ghost. Leorio wanted to yell at him not to say his name like that, not to speak at all, but when the blonde fell into his arms, limp and freezing in Leorio's hands, his anger vanished. The doctor guessed that it was probably the continuous usage of the scarlet eyes which caused him to pass out. He had told him so many times that he should be careful regarding his eyes, but his warnings fell on deaf ears. They always did. He let out a shaky sigh, enveloping Kurapika's fragile and weak body in his hands, feeling the bones.

_When was the last time he had eaten?_

Leorio bit his lip, letting himself feel Kurapika's body in his arms, even if it was just for a moment, he wanted to feel him in his arms before he had to go and leave him again. _Would it be too selfish_ , he thought as he gripped Kurapika's soft hair that now reached his shoulders in his fingers, _if he asked him to stay?_ Not forever. Even if it's just for now.

But the question was, would Kurapika actually stay?

 _Probably not_ , Leorio guessed. But it was nice to dream about it, even if it was just for a minute. Dream about a perfect, domestic life with Kurapika in it. With Kurapika by his side when he opened his eyes in the morning, the morning sun shining through the windows. With them dancing in the kitchen barefoot, Kurapika laughing at what a big idiot Leorio was for suggesting they do that, completely in love. Leorio had that for a short while.

But just as he got used to it, it was taken away from him, ripped away from his grasp, and leaving him heartbroken and lifeless. He thought he knew what loss felt like when Pietro died. But this was so much worse and Leorio didn't know why. He felt like he was drowning, in an endless sea of emptiness, dying slowly and painfully.

His nana once had told him that some people are simply meant to be together, their souls were intertwined by fate itself, and no matter what happens, the invisible red string of fate would always bring them together, because they were created for one another - when they weren't kissing, their lips ached, when they weren't holding hands, their hands itched and when they were far away, their souls wept. When you see them, you're the happiest you've ever felt and when you touch them you feel like you're on fire. Leorio didn't understand it at the time.

He thought it was bullshit. His nana just smiled at him.

But he still remembered everything about Kurapika - his smell, his touch, his laugh, his smile. Everything. He could still feel Kurapika's kisses on his skin, he could sometimes still hear his laugh when he was doing something, he could still remember how soft his skin was when he wiped his tears away. And as he gripped Kurapika's body in his hands, almost like he wasn't allowing him to leave again, as he ran his fingers through his hair and as he kissed his forehead gently, he thought to himself.

_Was the red string of fate what brought Kurapika to Leorio's door?_

He picked Kurapika up, holding him tightly to make sure he won't suddenly disappear into thin air. As Leorio started walking, he observed how much the boy in his arms had really changed - he was still the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon, but Leorio would be lying if he said he didn't look absolutely exhausted - dark bags underneath his eyes and face skinnier. Those eight years he'd been gone really did a number on him. Leorio's heart ached - _why was he doing this to himself?_

Leorio walked into his bedroom, putting Kurapika on the soft mattress, making sure not to touch the wound that had fortunately already been taken care of. As he stood up, thinking of all the things he knew how to cook so he could make a healthy breakfast in the morning, a delicate hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist, pulling on it. The doctor turned around, eyes latching onto Kurapika, whose exhausted stare pained him even more.

"Leorio. I'm...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-I..." The blond's grip on his wrist tightened and Leorio couldn't help but kneel next to the bed, putting a hand on the side of his face, smiling gently at him.

_Kurapika sobbed into Leorio's chest, salty tears wetting his naked skin, holding onto the man above him like he was his lifeline._

_Leorio stopped moving completely, choosing to press a kiss to his lover's lips, holding his jaw like it was the most precious thing in the world._

_"Pika, hey - Pika, sunshine, look at me. I'm here, sunshine, I'll always be here. Always. I love you. So much."_

"You could totally decline, I-I know I've hurt you. Killua and Gon too. I-I just wanted to tell you that I'm done. With the Phantom Troupe. I'll stay. If you'll have me."

Leorio smiled, and he wasn't sure when was the last time he ever felt so happy.

"Always. I'll always have you."

Kurapika smiled, hand going up to Leorio's hand on his face.

"Thank you, Leorio. For everything."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while being half-dead and i rushed the ending, but i still hope you enjoyed!


End file.
